Online Resources Revisited
This page is intended as an update and exansion of Michael Pullen and Jimmy Adair's NexLearn page from 2007. International students may also visit our Carroll Portals and our ICETE Global e-links pages. Electronic Resources Theological Webliography of Online Resources for Seminary Students and Professors see also our ICETE Global E-links page Apologetics American Scientific Affiliation (Christians in Science Fellowship) The Gifford Lectures Reformed Apologetics (Center for Reformed Theology and Apologetics) Biblical Backgrounds and Archaeology ABZU- Ancient Near East (Charles Jones, Oriental Institute, University of Chicago) American Society of Greek and Latin Epigraphy (University of North Carolina) Ancient Greek Online Library (public-domain texts in English translation) Ancient History Sourcebook (Paul Halsall, Fordham) Bibleplaces.com Bibliotheca Augustana(texts in Latin and other original languages) The Classics Pages (Andrew Wilson) Department of Classics (University of Chicago) Electronic Resources for Classists (Maria Pantelia University of California, Irvine) Faculty of Classics (University of Cambridge) Faculty of Classics (University of Oxford) Hellenistic Bibliography (Martine Cuypers, University of Leiden) The Internet Classics Archive (Daniel C. Stevenson) LacusCurtius: A Gateway to Ancient Rome Leon Levy Dead Sea Scrolls Digital Library (Israel Antiquities Authority) Livius: Articles on Ancient History Online Critical Pseudepigrapha (Society of Biblical Literature) Online Liddell-Scott-Jones Greek-English Lexicon (Peresus Project) The Orion Center - Center for the study of the Dead Sea Scrolls and associated literature, including DSS bibliography The Perseus Digital Library - Dictionaries, classical texts, maps Rabbinic Traditions (David Instone-Brewer) Thesaurus Linguae Graecae (TLG) (University of California, Irvine) and the free publicly accessible Abridged TLG Biblical Studies Bible.org Bible Geocoding (from OpenBible.info) BibleGateway.com Biblical e-learning (with video content from Craig Keener and others) Biblical hermeneutics blog (formerly biblicalhermeneutics.net; Holger Szenat) Biblical Studies.org.uk (Robert I. Bradshaw) Bible Study Tools (commerical site) Biblos.com Blue Letter Bible Codex Sinaiticus (project of The British Library (UK), Leipzig University Library (Germany), St Catherine's Monastery (Sinai), and The National Library of Russia, St Petersburg) Deutsche Bibelgesellschaft (German Bible Society) E-Sword (Rick Meyers) Holman Bible Dictionary (from StudyLight.org) Holy Land Photos (Carl Rasmussen, Bethel University) Nag Hammadi Library (Lance Owens) Online Classical and Medieval Library:OMACL (Roy Tennant) RPBS: Resource Pages for Biblical Studies (Torrey Seland, Volda University, Norway) Tyndale House, Doorway to Biblical Studies Tyndale House Step Bible (Ian Shaw) Biblical Studies: New Testament Early Christian Writings (Peter Kirby) The New Testament Gateway - New Testament resources (Mark Goodacre, University of Birmingham) The Paul Page (Logos Software) Resources for Biblical Exegesis (formerly hosted at Gordon-Conwell) Biblical Studies: Old Testament Bibliographic Introduction to Old Testament Study(Yale University) The Jewish History Resource Center (Hebrew University of Jerusalem) Early Jewish Writings (Peter Kirby) Family and Society in Ancient Israel (Brian Schwimmer, University of Manitoba) Google of the Bible (Herzog College)- Hebrew and English iTanakh (R.Christopher Heard, Pepperdine University) The Old Testament and the Ancient Near East (Ralph W. Klein, Lutheran School of Theology at Chicago Old Testament Gateway - Old Testament resources (Tabor College, Victoria, Australia) Paleojudaica blog Pentateuchal Targum (from the NTCS: Newsletter for Targumic and Cognate Studies) SOTS Old Testament Wiki (replaces Scholarly Resources at Society for Old Testament Study) Christian Disciplines Christian Spirituality in the Catholic Tradition(Jordan Aumann) Guide to Medieval Christian Spirituality (Scott DeGregorio) Sites Devoted to Christian Spirituality - Links to many resources (Evangelical Lutheran Church in Canada) Church History *see also our Reformation Toolkit Ancient and Medieval Electronic Texts (Nicholas Jesson, Ecumenism in Canada) Baptist History Homepage (James R. Duvall) Biographical Dictionary of Chinese Christianity: BDCCOnline (Overseas Ministry Studies Center, CT) Biographisch-Bibliographisches Kirchenlexikon (in German) Bibliotheca Teubneriana Latina (BLT) (Berlin and Louvain) only for purchase 5/3/11 Byzantium: The Byzantine Studies Page (Fordham University) Christian Classics Ethereal Library (CCEL) - Church fathers and more (Calvin College) Calvinism Resources Database (Calvin College) Church in the Southern Black Community (University of North Carolina at Chapel Hill) Dictionary of African Christian Biography: DACB Early Christian Writings (Peter Kirby) Electronic Cultural Atlas Initiative (University of California) The Fathers of the Church - Selected writings of several patristic writers, New Testament apocrypha, etc. (New Advent) The Global Anabaptist Mennonite Encyclopedia Online: GAMEO (Mennonite Historical Society of Canada) The Holy See - Official Vatican site, includes papal encyclicals Internet History Sourcebooks Project - Ancient, medieval, modern history material (Paul Halsall, Fordham University) John Wesley's A Christian Library (Northwest Nazarene University) The Labyrinth - Medieval Studies (Georgetown University) Martin Luther King Jr. Archive website Monachos.net: Patristics (M.C. Steenberg) Monastic Matrix: A Scholarly Resource for the Study of Women's Religious Communities from 400 to 1600 CE. (Ohio State University) Online Classical and Medieval Library:OMACL (Roy Tennant) ORB: On-line Reference Books for Medieval Studies (Teresa Reed, Laura V. Blanchard, and Carolyn Schriber; added from Stewart) Post-Reformation Library (Calvin College) Counseling Also listed under: Pastoral Theology below AAMFT: American Association for Marriage and Family Therapy American Association of Christian Counselors American Counseling Association APA: American Psychological Association Marriage and Family Counseling (Gene Kayser) National Board of Certified Counselors Education CETA Carribean Evangelical Theological Association (Dieumeme Noelliste) Christian education: a bibliography (Charles Bellinger, Wabash Center) Education and the Christian Worldview - Links to religious education resources (Asuza Pacific University) Overseas Council Indianapolis (Scott Cunningham) Religious Education Association - Selected articles from journal Religious Education reSource Leadership International (Inter-institutional Christian Repository (REPCI) THEOn, Marina Initiatives for Transformation, India (Joshua Iyadurai, Director) Theory and Research in Christian Education biliography (updated 2006; North of England Institute for Christian Education, UK) Third Millennium Ministries (Mitchell Cooper, course designer) Ethics Baptist Peace Fellowship of North America Christian Ethics Today - Journal of Christian Ethics EthicsDaily.com (Baptist Center for Ethics) Ethics Update (University of San Diego) International Religious Freedom reports (U.S. Dept. of State) Pew Forum on Religion & Public Life Languages Carroll Portals Carroll Portal: Vietnam Languages: French French (University of Virginia) Languages: German German dictionaries, encyclopedias, and quotations (University of Virginia) Luther's translation of the Bible (University of Michigan) Languages: Greek Elementary Greek (Jim West) Greek Dictionaries - Classical and Biblical Greek (Perseus under PhiloLogic Digital Library) Intermediate Greek Vocabulary - all Greek words used 27 times or more in the NT (Rodney Decker) Little Greek- information on resources for learning (Johnathan Robie) Online Liddell-Scott-Jones Greek-English Lexicon (Peresus under PhiloLogicProject) Resources for learning New Testament Greek (Corey Keating) StudyLight.org's New Testament Greek Lexicon Teknia free and fee-based resources Tyndale House Greek - Classical, Septuagint & New Testament (Simon Sykes) Tregelles' Greek New Testament (Tyndale House) Tyndale House Lexicon: 2letterlookup.com William Mounce: Biblicaltraining.org Languages: Hebrew Biblia Hebraica - Intro to Biblical Hebrew class; requires SHebrew font (David Wallace) Chapter-by-Chapter MP3 Recordings of the Hebrew Bible (Mechon Mamre) EKS Publishing sources, 5/3/11 HebrewBooks.org Jerusalem Post's 4/17/12 Appaholic column's 'Top Five Hebrew Language Apps' by Zohar Friedman JewishSoftware.com free and fee-based resources Knowsys Test Prep's Hebrew Flashcards (now fee-based service) Navigating the Bible II: Torah Tyndale House Hebrew & Aramaic - Biblical & Classical (Simon Sykes) Tyndale House Lexicon: 2letterlookup.com Languages: Latin Tyndale House Latin (Simon Sykes) Languages: Translation Google Translate Missiology Dictionary of African Christian Biography: DACB History of Missiology (Boston University) International Religious Freedom reports (U.S. Dept. of State) Missionary Periodicals Database (Yale Divinity School) The Missiology Homepage The Missionaries (from the BBC) Music American Sacred Music (University of Wisconsin) American Vernacular Music Manuscripts, ca. 1730-1910 (Digital Collections from the American Antiquarian Society and the Center for Popular Music) Christian Classics Ethereal Library Hymn Tune Library (Calvin College; omits lyrics. See also Hymnary.org below) DDM Online: Doctoral Dissertations in Musicology Online (Peter Slemon, Indiana University) Genevan Psalter (David T. Koyzis) Hymn Resources on the Internet (Douglas Anderson, Marietta College) Hymn Society of the United States and Canada Hymn Tune Index (University of Illinois at Urbana-Champaign) Hymns and Spiritual Songs (Christian Websites, non-profit Christian directory) HymnSite.com - Lyrics, music, downloads, and lectionary resources (United Methodist Church) Hymnal Net (In English and Asian Languages: recommended by Murl Winters, ACL) Hymnary.org (Calvin College) Jewish Art Music (Jewish Theological Seminary) NameThatHymn: search aid for hymns and their lyrics (recommended by Murl Winters, ACL) NetHymnal (formerly The Cyber Hymnal) - Lyrics, scores, history, and sound files Online Resources for Music Scholars (Harvard University) Oremus Hymnal: Index of The New English Hymnal, 1986 (Steve Benner, 2003) Petrucci Music Library: Free Public Domain Sheet Music Pastoral Theology (a.k.a., Ministry, Pastoral Care, Practical Theology, Counseling) AAMFT: American Association for Marriage and Family Therapy American Association of Christian Counselors American Counseling Association APA: American Psychological Association Marriage and Family Counseling (Gene Kayser) National Board of Certified Counselors Philosophy of Religion D. Anthony Storm's Commentary on Kierkegaard The Gifford Lectures Philosophy of Religion - links to many sites dealing with philosophy of religion (Open Directory Project) Philosophy of Religion .Info (Tim Holt) Stanford Encyclopedia of Philosophy (Stanford Univesity's Metaphysics Research Lab) Preaching Academy of Homiletics Preaching.org (Kenton C. Anderson) Religion The ARDA: Association of Religion Data Archives Beliefnet - Discussions and information about a variety of religious and spiritual traditions Freely Accessible Religion & Philosophy Online Resources from the Library of Congress Internet Sacred Text Archive - Sacred texts, religious, and quasi-religious texts from many different traditions Religious Studies Web Guide: Electronic Journals (Saundra Lipton, University of Calgary) Virtual Religion Index - Links to a variety of topics dealing with religion (originated at Rutgers University) Religion: Christianity Baptist Studies Online: BSO (Southeastern Baptist Theological Seminary) The Catholic Encyclopedia - Digitized 1908 print edition Internet Guide to Religion (formerly Guide to Internet Resources for Teaching and Learning in Theology and Religion; from the Wabash Center) Mark Roth's Anabaptists (in Stewart) Religion Online - Full texts by recognized religious scholars Research Guide for Christianity (Yale Divinity School Library) The World's Fastest-Growing Religions (Quassem Zeim for Foreign Policy Magazine, May 14, 2007) Religion- additional religions: Buddhism Essentials of Buddhism (Buddha Web)(Buddha Web) Resources for the Study of Buddhism (Ron Epstein) (Ron Epstein) Religion- additional religions: Hinduism Hinduism Bibliography and Selected Links (Pluralism Project, Harvard) Hinduism Online (Hindu Academy) Religion- additional religions: Islam A Brief Illustrated Guide to Understanding Islam Islam World Translations of the Koran into English: The Koran as translated : by George Sale (1833) books.google.com/books?id=xSJMAAAAYAAJ by J. M. Rodwell (1861) http://books.google.com/books?id=FDhbAAAAQAAJ by Edward Henry Palmer http://archive.org/details/qurn01unkngoog by Marmaduke Pickthall http://archive.org/details/062TheQuranTranslated-MarmadukePickthall-Unicode Religion- additional religions: Judaism Jewish Encyclopedia - 12 volumes, published 1901-1906 Judaism 101 (Tracey Rich) Judaism and Jewish Resources (Andrew Tannenbaum) Religion- additional religions: Momonism The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints - Official LDS (Mormon) Web site Religion- additional religions: Taoism Daoism Depot - Information on Taoism and links to other resources Taoism Initiation Page - Introduction to Taoism Religion- additional religions: Zoroastrianism Avesta - Zoroastrian Archives - Introduction to Zoroastrianism, sacred texts Religion: Freethought and Atheism American Atheists The Freethought Zone - Links to various atheist resources Theology Computer-Assisted Theology - Numerous links to sites dealing with theology and related issues Fides Quaerens Internetum (Bryan Stone, Boston University School of Theology) Theological Journals Search (Sally Jo Shelton) Index theologicus: IxTheo (formerly Zeitschrifteninhaltsdienst Theologie; University of Tübingen) Online Research Resources: Theology Open Access Resources (Mark Mueller, Tyndale University Libraries) Theology Library - extensive collection of Roman Catholic theological material (Spring Hill College) Thomas Aquinas, Summa Theologica (New Advent) Worship Calvin Institute of Christian Worship (Calvin College) Christians in the Visual Arts Common Worship (Church of England) Experiencing Worship - Articles and other resources International Council of Ethnodoxologists Lift Up Your Hearts: Worship and Spirituality Site of the Evangelical Lutheran Church in Canada - Links to many resources Revised Common Lectionary (Vanderbilt University) Text This Week: Lectionary, Scripture Study and Worship Links and Resources Worship Matters Appendix Still remembered: Broken Links since the initial launch of the Online Resources Page * ABZU- Ancient Near East (Charles Jones, Oriental Institute, University of Chicago); merged with ETANA above * Ancient Library * ArchNet: Archaeological Research Institute (Arizona State University) * Biblemaps.org * Bibliotheca Augustana (texts in Latin and other original languages) * Books Free Online - Cheap Books Online from an anonymous contributor * Ethics Update (University of San Diego) * Fides Quaerens Internetum (Bryan Stone, Boston University School of Theology) * Free Journal Resources (John Jaeger's list, as digitized by Dennis Swanson of The Master's Seminary) * The Freethought Zone - Links to various atheist resources * Hymns and Spiritual Songs (Christian Websites, non-profit Christian directory) * The International World History Project - Collection of essays, maps, historical documents and music * Ip12 (former Internet Public Library: merged with Librarian's Index to the Internet) * Islamworld * Judaism 101 (Tracey Rich) * * Kapatija - Web sites in Aegean archaeology (John Younger, University of Kansas)) * Language Classroom * Mike's electronic books (Michael Pullen) * The New English-German Dictionary (Technische Universitat, Dresden) * Newspapers on World Wide Web - Newspapers from around the world, grouped by country * Philosophy of Religion (Scott Moore, Baylor University) * Philosophy of Religion - links to many sites dealing with philosophy of religion (Open Directory Project) closed Mar 17, 2017 * Sage Journals Online (featuring temporary free full-text access from 1999 to current each Fall) * William Badke's Information Literacy for Small Theological Libraries Online Searching General Searching Bing Duck Duck Go Google Yahoo Applications and Software Free Conference Call Google Kindle for PC Zoom Specific Searching Academic Google Scholar Reference Answers Ask By Type: Articles Journal Indexing Index Theologicus: IxTheo (formerly Zeitschrifteninhaltsdienst Theologie; University of Tübingen) Missionary Periodicals Database (Yale Divinity School) OCLC's Search by title Questia School's List of journals Religious Studies Web Guide: Electronic Journals (Saundra Lipton, University of Calgary) Sage Journals Online (featuring temporary free full-text access from 1999 to current each Fall) Theological Journals Search (Sally Jo Shelton) Open Access articles DOAJ: Directory of Open Access Journals FOREASt: Free Open Resources for East Asian Studies (Yao Tang, Rutgers) PKP: Public Knowledge Project's sample of Open Access Journals Periodicals Listed by Subject Electronic Journals Library: Theology (University of Regensburg) Free Journal Resources (John Jaeger's list, as digitized by Dennis Swanson of The Master's Seminary) Journal Tables of Content (not full text) Journal TOCS (Institute for Computer-Based Learning, Heriot-Watt University, U.K.) Blogs Going to Seminary Books ebooks 391 Places for Free Books Online (from Association of Christian Librarians Linda Jones) Ancient Library Bartleby.com Great Books Online Bibliotheca Augustana (texts in Latin and other original languages) Books Free Online - Cheap Books Online from an anonymous contributor Christian Classics Ethereal Library (CCEL) - Church fathers and more (Calvin College) eBooks@Adelaide: Free Web Books, Online FOREASt: Free Open Resources for East Asian Studies (Yao Tang, Rutgers) HathiTrust shared digital repository HebrewBooks.org (in Hebrew language) Internet Archive: Text Archive page Mike's electronic books (Michael Pullen) Online Books Page (U.Penn) The Perseus Collection for use with Logos Bible Software information page Project Gutenberg - Thousands of public domain books Universal Digital Library: UDL (Carnegie Mellon University) Vendors to purchase Books from: Amazon The Book Depository (U.K.) Christian Book.com (formerly CBD) Fetchbooks.info Dissertations See also our Dissertations Finding Aid page on this wiki Academia.edu (Research exchange, particularly in the sciences) DDM Online: (Doctoral Dissertations in Musicology Online (American Musicology Society) RIM: Research in Ministry Online (ATLA- dissertations published by member schools) TREN: Theological Research Exchange Network (Robert Jones) Images ATLA Digital Library (gateway to digital primary source materials from member theological libraries) Bible Geocoding (from OpenBible.info) Bibleplaces.com CDRI: Cooperative Digital Resource Initiative (ATLA) Holy Land Photos (Carl Rasmussen, Bethel University) Library Catalogs and resources WorldCat Libraries Catalogs and Resources: International British Library Integrated Catalogue (UK) http://catalogue.bl.uk/ Oak Hill College Resources (UK) OLIS: Oxford University Library Catalogue (UK) http://www.bodleian.ox.ac.uk/bdlss/olis-ils Tyndale House Library Catalogue (formerly Tyncat: the Tyndale Library Catalogue (UK)) Library Catalogs and Resources: Texas Abilene Christian University (Margaret and Herman Brown Library) Baylor University Libraries https://bearcat.baylor.edu/ Dallas Baptist University Vance Memorial Library http://dbu.worldcat.org/ Hardin Simmons University Libraries Howard Payne University (Walker Memorial Library) http://www.hputx.edu/library/ Lanier Theological Library (Houston, TX) http://www.laniertheologicallibrary.org/accessing-the-library/ Southern Methodist University Libraries http://www.smu.edu/Libraries Southwestern Baptist Theological Seminary (Roberts Library) Texas Christian University Library http://lib.tcu.edu/ Texas State Library-- Online Services https://www.tsl.texas.gov/search/node Reference Computer Related: MS Word (Microsoft Corp.) Dictionaries Holman Bible Dictionary (from StudyLight.org) http://www.studylight.org/dictionaries/hbd/ Encyclopedias Christian Cyclopedia (Concordia Publishing and Lutheran Church Missouri Synod) http://cyclopedia.lcms.org/ CIA World Factbook (US Central Intelligence Agency) https://www.cia.gov/library/publications/the-world-factbook//geos/xx.html Encyclopedia of Religion and Society (Harford Seminary) http://hirr.hartsem.edu/ency/index.html Wikipedia - Free, open-content encyclopedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Main_Page Lexicons Biographisch-Bibliographisches Kirchenlexikon (in German) http://www.bautz.de/bbkl Tyndale House Lexicon: 2letterlookup.com http://www.2letterlookup.com/ Tutorials Original NexLearn Tutorials see also the front page of our BhcarLibrary Wiki Evaluating Web Resources (Adair and Pullen, 2006, revised) http://bhcarlibrary.wikia.com/wiki/Evaluating_Web_Resources_(Adair_and_Pullen,_2006,_revised) Finding Articles (Adair and Pullen, 2006, revised) http://bhcarlibrary.wikia.com/wiki/Finding_Articles_(Adair_and_Pullen,_2006,_revised) Preparing a Paper (Adair and Pullen, 2006, revised) - includes their revised Citation guides http://bhcarlibrary.wikia.com/wiki/Preparing_a_Paper_(Adair_and_Pullen,_2006,_revised) = Other useful tutorials: = Internet for Religious Studies (Meriel Patrick, University of Oxford) http://www.vtstutorials.co.uk/tutorial/religiousstudies/ more soon!